User blog:Phnxdoll/Sabi Faces the Shambling Horde
Steel flashed in her hands, sunlight glinted off her horns, and Sabi the Fire Elementari stood her ground. The cursed shamblers approached. It was as Bannin said. If they were to die, they would die with honour. "Fire, come to my aid!" she called, hurling fireball after fireball at the encroaching horde. She would not show her fear. Should she die, none would say she had died a coward. The bursts of flame crackled over and charred shambler after shambler, but still, they kept coming. Sabi could feel magic in the Weft humming with that strange resonance. The resonance which was focused through Hrafn. Sabi, already normally a chirpy little thing, was positively hopped up on this distorted energy - and too with adrenaline and fear. Her dark red eyes were wide, teeth bared as the hoard reached her. She kept her sword extended, fighting defensively as she was forced to stop chanting. Forced to stop lighting what had once been her friends on fire. "Kyaaaa!" Sabi cried, weaving just out of reach of the grasping hands of the shambling undead, her katana a dancing blur as she fended them off. Sabi had thought she had been standing in a line with her allies; the survivors from Light Camp and Tavern Town, but as she whirled and sliced, cutting down the shamblers, she realised to her dawning horror that, no, she had been cut off. The others had retreated. She stood alone, fending off the attacks of people who had once been her friends. A brief moment of panic followed. Where was Bannin? Where was Thaddeus? Where was anyone? But then, out of her peripheral vision, she caught movement. Not the jerky, slow actions of a shambler. Someone in dark armour, perhaps with a white tabbard draped over the top. Sabi thought they were an ally. Thinking they were coming to her aid, she had turned her attention back to pushing back the horde, literally turning her back to the blade wielding figure sprinting towards her. A mistake. The fire Elementari's eyes widened, a scream ripped from her lungs in equal measure pain and surprise as she felt the blade sink into her unarmoured side. For a moment, the world was reduced to just that blinding, hot pain. They had run her through. Sabi, eyes wide, couldn't understand why. "Aaaaagh!" Her attacker drew his blade out from her flesh. Mortally wounded, Sabi fell to her knees. And then the horde fell on her. Terror, pain... and then nothing. ... The next thing she knew, Sabi was outside the Tavern. Sitting. Dishevelled and disoriented, she wasn't alone. Sabi held her head. She couldn't make sense of the pale glimmers of memories from her time trapped as a shambler. She didn't want to; they were nothing good. Gosh. It made her feel so angry. So. Angry. Magic being misused in this way. Geth's very soul being corrupted! Magic was surely mad, too. She could feel it. The flow of energy which filled everything. It had once been like a dear close friend, when she had been but a spirit. Sabi had spent so long in mortal form now, she had almost forgotten what that closeness felt like. But she felt it now. Keenly. Sabi stood. Iridescent and multicoloured flames shrouded her body, casting a strange light in he normally dark red eyes. Her painted lips were pulled in a hard line. Her fingers twitched, moving to her grasp the hilt of her blade, but they found only air. Her sword was not at her side. It was likely still sitting in the field where she had fallen. Lucky. If she had possessed said blade, she would have drawn it. Those wide, dark eyes of hers scanned the crowd remaining outside the tavern. Her gaze was heavy. Intense. Illuminated by the flames crackling over her slight form. She could feel magic humming around her. Her lips parted, bared in a cat-like grin. By the Holds of the Gods. She had never felt so... Huh. She had never felt so damn bored, before. Ugh. Sabi tapped her foot as she focused on the powerful magic flowing around her. It wanted her to act. It wanted her to - It was then that the smile fell from her face. Her bottom lip quivered. It was as if Sabi was reacting to some unseen, unheard presence. "Uuaaaah..!" Sabi sobbed, perhaps in response, delicate fingers covering her face. The fireworks Elementari, alternatively sparking and bursting into flames, shrieked something mostly incomprehensible about magic before fleeing the scene. She had to find her friends. She had to find Shiny - Ferrum. Ferrum would know what to do. That metal Elementari always knew what to say to cheer her up! Category:IC prose